Bienvenue à Rapture
by Hunty33
Summary: Keith eut la mauvaise idée de jouer à son nouveau jeu, Bioshock, lors d'un orage. La voilà maintenant coincé à Rapture.
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenue à Rapture**

Chapitre 1 : Bioshock, le coup de foudre

La porte claqua et Keith se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé par sa longue journée de cours la voix du professeur de biologie résonnait encore dans sa tête. Se remémorant qu'il était à présent en vacances il se tourna de côté, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur son bureau, plus précisément sur la boite de jeu-vidéo placé sur le rebord. La veille, il avait installé _Bioshock 2_ sur son ordinateur, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de commencer une partie, ni même de voir s'il fonctionnait.  
Le garçon passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour écarter les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et se releva. Il prit un élastique à cheveux et se les attacha en queue de cheval, puis il prit la direction de la cuisine.  
Là, ses mains tombèrent sur un paquet de gâteau qu'elles vidèrent en peu de temps. Keith s'aperçu enfin que la télé était restée allumée. Ses parents, avaient dut oublier de l'éteindre en partant, sans doute pressé de sortir prendre l'air. Il prit la télécommande et coupa court au bavardage d'un journaliste à propos d'une jeune fille disparue depuis environ un mois.  
Le garçon retourna dans sa chambre, le ventre bien remplit, et alluma son ordinateur. Tapant son mot de passe, il regarda par la fenêtre il ne faisait pas beau dehors, on aurait même presque dit qu'un orage arrivait. Mais au moins, contrairement à ses parents et ses frères, il était à l'abri, prêt à commencer son jeu.  
Il n'avait jamais joué à _Bioshock_, et il ne connaissait pas bien la série. Mais beaucoup de gens le lui avait conseillé, jusqu'au jour où il trouva le jeu-vidéo, tant glorifié, pour le malheureux prix de 3,00€. Keith s'était empressé de l'acheter, mais, étant en période de cours, il dû garder cet amusement pour les vacances.

Le jeune homme s'assit devant son ordinateur et lança le jeu. Il configura les commandes qui lui parurent assez nombreuses et commença une nouvelle partie. Il se laissa émouvoir par la cinématique d'introduction, puis il plaça ses mains sur le clavier pour faire avancer son personnage.  
Keith était émerveillé par le graphisme et le style art déco des lieux. Ça lui changeait de l'aspect de _Team Fortress 2_ ou _Left 4 Dead_.  
Ce jeu était tout bonnement magnifique, splendide !  
Il commença à peine à faire sa première rencontre avec la _Grande Sœur_ que le tonnerre gronda dehors.  
‒ Merde ! Est-ce que les fenêtres sont fermées là-haut ?  
Il se précipita dans les escaliers et s'empressa de fermer les fenêtres restée ouvertes.  
Un éclair éclaira un instant la pièce assombri, et le grondement suivit.  
‒ Il vaut mieux que j'éteigne l'ordi avant que l'orage le grille !  
Il descendit les escaliers à vive allure et tout se passa très vite. Arrivant dans sa chambre, le garçon glissa et tomba sur son bureau. Il s'étala par terre, entrainant l'ordinateur dans sa chute. Au même moment, la foudre tomba devant la fenêtre et Dieu seul sait comment elle atteignit l'engin et Keith, dont la raison était trop embrouillée pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il se mit alors à ne voir plus que les arcs électriques, tout le reste étant noir, et s'évanouit le corps parcourut d'électricité…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Réveil et ravissement

Un son tira Keith de son sommeil brumeux. C'était de la musique du jazz. Mais il y avait un autre son, plus rapide et qui paraissait se rapprocher. Le garçon ouvrit les yeux et sursauta à la vue d'une vieille femme noire tout près de lui.  
‒ Enfin tu te réveil ! Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici ? Dans ma chambre ! le questionna-t-elle.  
‒ Pardon ? Mais je…  
Il regarda autour de lui.  
Le garçon était étalé par terre contre un grand lit. La chambre était spacieuse et donnait sur deux ou trois autres pièces. À gauche, une penderie, et un peu plus loin devant, après une porte, une coiffeuse. Le parquet était poussiéreux, jonché de feuilles, d'affiches déchirées et de vêtements. Le papier peint, orné de motifs de fleur rouge entourés de jaune et de vert, partait à certains endroits en lambeaux. En effet, ce n'était pas la chambre de Keith.  
‒ Mais où suis-je ? demanda le garçon.  
‒ Chez moi, voyou ! répliqua la dame, énervée.  
Il s'empressa de se lever et de s'excuser :  
‒ Je suis vraiment désolé mais… je… J'ai atterri ici je n'sais comment… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et, je vous assure, je ne vous veux pas de mal !  
‒ Qu'est-ce que tu me chante ! Tu oses te payer la tête d'une vieille femme ?  
Elle le prit par le bras et le jeta vers le couloir.  
‒ Vas-t-en de chez moi, vaurien ! Oust !  
Le garçon prit ses jambes à son cou. Il passa devant ce qui semblait être une chambre de petite fille. Cette pièce paraissait totalement à part. Peut-être à cause des jolis rideaux et des murs roses encore impeccables. Puis il arriva dans un couloir qui semblait appartenir à un hôtel.  
Il put ralentir l'allure, là où il était, il ne dérangerait plus la dame. À présent, Keith devait se concentrer sur deux questions : Où était-il, et comment était-il arrivé ici ?  
Il arriva devant une fenêtre et se figea.  
De l'eau. Dehors s'étendait de l'eau à perte de vue. Des algues ondulaient langoureusement devant la vitre tandis que les poissons saluaient l'étranger d'un scintillement de leurs écailles. Un requin passa un peu plus loin entre des poutres métalliques dont il était impossible de voir la continuité. Le garçon colla son nez contre la vitre pour voir la flore aquatique s'étendre un peu plus bas et découvrir des lumières lointaines, perdues dans cette étendue bleu.

Soudain, le plancher craqua au bout du couloir. Keith se retourna mais il n'y avait personne.  
‒ Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.  
Seul un grincement lui répondit.  
‒ Ohé ?  
Une ombre surgit du plafond et tomba devant le garçon qui, prit de surprise, fit un bond en arrière et se cogna à la vitre. Un homme, plutôt grand, chauve, habillé d'un vieux marcel déchiré et d'un pantalon à bretelle se redressa en ricanant. Il portait un masque ressemblant à ceux que portaient les médecins à Venise, et tenait un crochet aiguisé dans chacune de ses mains. Il s'en servit d'ailleurs pour faire relever la tête du garçon effrayer et l'observer.  
‒ Adam ! Pas d'Adam ! Comment ? s'exclama l'homme avec une voix stridente.  
‒ Quoi ?  
‒ Je cherche la petite fille ! OUI ! LA PETITE FILLE IL NOUS LA FAUT !  
Keith n'osait pas répondre, cet homme avait l'air fou, voir drogué, et puis, ses crochets se promenait toujours sur sa gorge. La bouche rouge et difforme grimaça un sourire tordue, se rapprochant du visage du garçon. Il pouvait sentir l'haleine chaude et malodorante sur sa peau.  
Le fou chuchota :  
‒ As-tu vu la délicieuse petite fille, mon garçon ? Je te ferais un cadeau si tu m'y conduis.  
‒ Je… je… non… je suis, bafouilla-t-il. Désolé je n'ai pas vu de… de petite fille…  
‒ TU MENS !  
Il jeta le jeune homme par terre. Celui-ci se couvrit la tête de ses mains pour se protéger.  
‒ Non je vous jure ! Je viens d'arriver ici, je ne sais pas où je suis !  
Apparemment, l'argument fut convaincant. L'étrange homme le redressa, et au passage il put voir des pieds nus totalement difformes.  
‒ Alors, tu ne connais pas… Rapture ?  
‒ Non, non je ne connais pas, bafouilla le garçon.  
‒ Alors… tu n'as jamais vu l'ennemi ! Les monstres de fer qui gardent les petites filles et qui nous empêche de les savourer ! susurra l'autre.  
‒ De… de les savourer ?  
‒ L'Adam, mon garçon l'Adam ! Il m'en faut ! L'Adam soigne tout, vous rend plus fort, plus beau ! s'écria le monstre.  
Il lâcha le garçon et tourna en rond à la recherche de quelque chose. Puis il s'arrêta et regarda Keith collé contre la vitre, cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible de ce fou. Le masque tomba et le jeune homme ne put retenir un petit cri. Le visage ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un visage humain on aurait dit une tête faite de cire qui aurait passé trop de temps près d'une cheminée.  
Un son étrange retentit dans les couloirs. On aurait dit un long bramement plaintif, ou un chant de baleine très grave. Le chant mélancolique ne rassura pas Keith, d'autant plus que l'homme difforme s'était raidit, tremblant d'excitation. Son sourire avait quelque chose de malsain.  
‒ La petite fille ! Elle est là ! Le monstre de fer aussi ! VITE, VITE ! Premier arrivé, premier servit ! s'exclama le fou.  
Il sauta et, s'accrochant au plafond grâce à ses crochets, parcouru le couloir avec agilité jusqu'à un trou où il disparut.  
Keith resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes devant la fenêtre, face au couloir assombri. Les bramements continuaient, mais moins sereins, accompagné du bouquant d'un moteur. Des cris aigus terrifiés parvinrent aux oreilles du garçon. Puis le chant repris plus lentement.  
Le jeune homme osait encore moins bouger. Qui sais ce qui pouvait lui arriver s'il croisait d'autres créatures de ce genre, ou même ce qui produisait ces bruits.  
La machine résonna de nouveau avec d'horribles hurlements, des insultes et des cris de douleur. Une violente bagarre faisait rage dans les étages plus bas et apparemment plusieurs personnes y périssaient.  
Enfin, tout ce calma avec une sinistre et longue plainte. La paix revint.  
Keith perdit son regard dans l'océan et, l'air égaré, se dit a lui-même :  
‒ Je suis… à Rapture… je suis… dans mon jeu…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Opium

L'ombre d'un requin caressa le garçon devant la vitre, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Comment sortir d'ici ? Il avait besoin d'aide mais qui lui en donnerai ?  
Il n'avait malheureusement pas avancé dans le jeu et ne savait pas qui était digne de confiance ou non. Peut-être la fameuse Tenenbaum dont il entendait la voix lorsque son personnage s'était réveillé. Mais où la trouver ?  
Keith se tourna vers le couloir. Il avait peur, mais s'il ne bougeait pas il ne sortirait surement pas de là. Il prit son courage à deux mains et avança, faisant craquer le plancher poussiéreux.  
Le garçon parcouru les couloirs dévastés. Il dut parfois passer par les appartements à cause d'éboulis qui barrait le passage, et traverser des planchers ou il manquait de se tordre la cheville. Il faillit même se piquer avec une étrange seringue contenant un drôle de liquide bleu. Il ne prit pas le temps de l'examiner car les cadavres, d'hommes et de femmes au corps dénaturé, l'angoissaient.  
‒ Ce n'est qu'un jeu, Keith, ce n'est qu'un jeu, voulu-t-il se rassurer.  
Mais il en avait tout de même des frissons.  
Il passa devant des trous dans les murs, joliment décoré, qu'il avait déjà pu voir en jouant. C'était des manches à air qu'il avait pu voir au début du jeu, lors de l'introduction. Une petite fille en sortait pour venir dans les bras de son personnage. Mais il n'en savait pas plus et s'en voulu de ne pas avoir lu le manuel du jeu.

Il trouva des escaliers au centre du bâtiment et les descendit prudemment. Il vit d'autres malades se balader sur les balcons et se fit alors le plus discret possible. Keith ne tenait vraiment pas à une nouvelle conversation avec ces gens malsains le premier avait un air de pédophile.  
Il arriva à l'accueil et passa la porte. Un autre couloir, mais beaucoup plus sinistre. Il le traversa tout de même, inquiété par des bruits de pas et l'eau qui coulait le long des murs, tant les lieux étaient en mauvais état.  
Enfin, le garçon sorti des tunnels inondés pour se retrouver devant une horrible scène : Au pied d'un restaurant, du nom de Fishbowl, étaient étendues cinq corps de petits garçon. Tous avaient ou bien la tête défoncée, ou bien le torse en bouillie. Keith détourna le regard et dû se retenir de vomir, une main sur sa bouche. Là, il vit un imposant scaphandrier étalé par terre. Son casque était arrondit vers l'avant et doté de huit hublot terne. Son bras droit se terminait en une grosse foreuse et son corps, criblé de balle paraissait fondue avec la combinaison. Ses assaillants difformes étaient là aussi, sans vie. Mais ce qui retint surtout l'attention du jeune homme, ce fut une petite forme derrière le scaphandre. Il hésita, puis fit quelques pas pour avoir dans son champ de vision une petite fille vêtu d'une robe rouge et blanche. Elle était accroupie devant la masse de ferraille, une main sur son visage. Elle pleurait.  
‒ Hé, petite ? interpela le garçon.  
La fille leva la tête et fut prise de peur. Keith sursauta également à la vue des yeux jaunes scintillants. L'enfant tenta de reculer par terre, alors le garçon se déplaça de trois pas en arrière, les mains en avant.  
‒ Je ne te ferais pas de mal ! Promis ! Je ne suis pas méchant ! Je suis perdu, tu veux bien m'aider ?  
Elle l'observa un moment, puis elle se releva en essuyant ses larmes. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés aléatoirement. Keith remarqua qu'il y avait des mèches de cheveux de la même couleur au sol. L'un des petits garçons tenait encore une paire de ciseaux entre ses doigts.  
Le jeune homme l'interrogea d'une voix douce :  
‒ C'est ces garçons qui t'ont coupé les cheveux comme ça ?  
La petite fille fit oui de la tête, les yeux encore plein de larmes.  
‒ C'est pour ça que tu pleures ?  
Cette fois-ci elle répondit non et tendit le bras vers le scaphandrier mort.  
‒ C'est lui qui t'a fait du mal ?  
Cette fois-ci elle ouvrit la bouche. Sa voix dédoublée semblait venir d'un autre monde.  
‒ Non ! Monsieur B. protège les petites sœurs ! Monsieur B. ne ferait jamais de mal !  
Alors Keith se souvint que dans l'introduction du jeu, la petite fille appelait son personnage « papa », qui n'était autre qu'un grand scaphandrier.  
‒ Ah oui, c'est ton papa c'est ça ? rectifia le jeune homme.  
‒ Non ! C'est monsieur B. ! insista la petite.  
Le garçon se frotta le visage puis posa un genou à terre pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant.  
‒ D'accord, heu, bon écoute-moi. Je suis arrivé ici je ne sais comment et je veux sortir, je veux retourner chez moi. Tu connais quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider ?  
La robe rouge s'éloigna. La petite fille se pencha et ramassa un genre de seringue fabriqué d'une aiguille emmanchée dans une lance de tuyau d'arrosage raccordé à un biberon. Elle la sera contre elle et revint vers l'étranger.  
‒ Que fais-tu avec ça ? interrogea-t-il.  
‒ C'est pour si on voit des anges pardi !  
‒ Des anges ?  
‒ Bah ! Oui ! répondit-elle, surprise par la question.  
Keith se releva et regarda autour de lui. Il fit le tour du Fisbowl puis il entra dedans. Là, il y avait un cadavre, adossé au mur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un fusil à double canon, plutôt en bon état, avec quelques munitions par terre. Le jeune homme sourit et ramassa l'arme. Quand il sortit du restaurant, la petite fille était toujours là, se balançant en attendant.  
‒ Tu vas me tuer ? demanda-t-elle.  
‒ Hein ? Nan, bien sûr que non ! C'est au cas où ces types bizarres m'attaquent.  
‒ Tu vas me protéger ?  
‒ Heu… Je pense, oui, hésita-t-il.  
Alors elle le prit par la main et le tira, semblant l'emmener quelque part. Le garçon suivit, tout d'abord silencieux. Il n'osait pas s'opposé à l'étrange petite fille qui le menait dans les couloirs déserts. Malgré que ce soit une enfant, il n'était pas rassuré. Il fallait s'attendre à tout à Rapture.  
‒ Où…où est ce que tu… tu m'emmènes ? bredouilla Keith.  
‒ Il faut que tu vois madame Tenenbaum ! Elle a déjà voyagé ! Elle me l'a dit !  
‒ Qui est-ce ?  
‒ Madame Tenenbaum ! Il faut que tu la vois ! insista la gamine.

Ils arrivèrent à ce qui ressemblait à une station. Un étrange wagon suspendu aux rails les attendait là. Cependant, deux hommes au corps distordu se disputaient devant, les empêchant de passer sans se faire voir. La petite laissa échapper un petit cri d'exclamation et se cacha derrière Keith, ce qui attira évidemment l'attention des deux autres.  
‒ MON BÉBÉ ! cria l'un.  
‒ Elle est là ! IL NOUS LA FAUT ! hurla l'autre.  
Le premier leva une clef à molette et se jeta sur le garçon qui se protégea avec son arme. Il parvint à le repousser et lui donna un coup de cross dans la tête assez violent pour l'assommer. Par contre, il ne put éviter un coup de pied de biche dans l'épaule. Il tomba à genoux.  
La petite se mit à crier et recula. Le fou s'apprêtait à porter un second coup, sur le crâne cette fois. Mais il fut arrêté dans son élan par une détonation. Keith venait de lui tirer dans le ventre. Pourtant, l'ennemi se ressaisie vite et frappa de nouveau. Sa colère ne lui permettait pas d'assener des coups contrôlés et il manqua sa cible qui avait bougé de quelques centimètres après avoir tiré. Le garçon pressa la détente encore une fois en visant un peu plus haut. Cette fois, l'homme s'écroula en arrière.  
Keith, tout tremblant, s'essuya le visage. Il s'était reçu le sang de son adversaire en pleine figure. Il regarda ensuite le cadavre, tentant de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un personnage de jeu. Mais il était conscient d'avoir tué quelqu'un, c'était trop réel. Il regarda ses mains agitées par l'affolement.  
‒ Qu'est… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.  
Il ne vit même pas l'enfant passer devant lui pour fouiller le cadavre et tirer des poches un joli pass pour le train. Elle coinça l'objet et sa seringue sous son bras et s'approcha du garçon. Alors elle posa ses petites mains dans les siennes.  
‒ Viens monsieur B. le train va démarrer, dit-elle d'une voix douce.  
Le jeune homme leva la tête et regarda les yeux luisant. Elle lui souriait gentiment et son regard traduisait la confiance qu'elle avait en lui à présent.  
‒ Pourquoi m'appelles-tu monsieur B. ? essaya-t-il de comprendre.  
‒ Tu es mon monsieur B. maintenant, tu me protèges ! Même si tu n'as pas la même bonne odeur ni la même voix.  
Il parvint enfin à comprendre.  
‒ Hein ? Ah ! Non, mais non, je ne suis pas comme eux je ne suis pas ton protecteur ! expliqua le garçon, gêné.  
Elle faillit se mettre à pleurer.  
‒ Eh, eh ! Pleurs pas ! fit-il, désolé.  
‒ Tu vas m'abandonner et les méchants messieurs vont me tuer et me manger, sanglota la petite.  
‒ Ah ! Mais non, se reprit-il, je ne vais pas t'abandonner, seulement…  
Il la regarda un moment ses pleurs lui firent tant de peine qu'il dû céder au caprice. Il tenta de la calmer et lui prit ses mains.  
‒ D'accord, d'accord, je suis ton protecteur ! Ne pleurs plus, hein ? C'est triste !  
‒ Protecteur pour de vrai ?  
‒ Heu… Je ne garantis rien, dit-il d'une voix embarrassée. Ne va pas faire de bêtise, je ne suis pas blindé comme les autres hein ?  
‒ D'accord monsieur B. ! répondit la fille en souriant.  
‒ Appelle moi Keith.  
‒ Oui, monsieur Keith !  
Il ria doucement et lui caressa les cheveux.  
‒ Keith tout cour, ça suffit. Et toi ? Tu as un nom ? voulu-t-il savoir.  
‒ Oui ! Je m'appelle Opium !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : La gardeuse d'enfant

Ils étaient montés dans le train et avaient pu le faire démarrer grâce au passe qu'Opium avait récupéré sur un cadavre. C'était un drôle de nom pour une petite fille, savait-elle ce que ça signifiait ? Qui l'avait appelé comme ça ?  
Keith se posait de multiples questions tout en admirant le paysage fabuleux qui s'offrait à lui : Une ville entière sous l'océan illuminée de-ci de-là par les néons des panneaux publicitaires.  
Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver à la station. À peine les portes du train s'ouvrirent que la petite fille en sortit, tirant derrière elle son protecteur.  
‒ Viens ! C'est par là !  
Elle l'entraina entre les bancs au dossier surélevé, trottant pied nu sur le carrelage sale. La station était, par chance, totalement vide. Keith n'aurait pas à se battre, heureusement, car il ne s'était pas encore remit de son combat. Son épaule lui faisait atrocement mal, l'homme avait réellement frappé de toutes ses forces.  
Soudain, il vit quelqu'un bouger derrière la vitre du guichet. Dès que la personne les aperçus, elle se pencha rapidement des deux côtés comme pour voir s'il n'y avait aucun ennemi. Il s'agissait d'une femme, visiblement non armée, et qui leur faisait des signes vifs pour leurs indiquer par ou passer.  
Ils trouvèrent l'entrée et pénétrèrent dans le guichet. Là, la femme s'agenouilla devant la petite fille, l'air inquiet, et révéla le son de sa voix à l'accent allemand.  
‒ Mais où étais-tu donc passé !  
Elle avait un air fatigué.  
‒ J'étais avec monsieur B. et puis monsieur Keith est venu !  
La femme tourna la tête vers le jeune homme et se releva. Il eut pour reflexe de lui tendre la main.  
‒ Bonjour, je m'appelle Keith, vous êtes Tenenbaum ?  
‒ Oui, mon garçon, fit-elle en lui serrant la main, Brigette Tenenbaum. Avez-vous sauvez Opium ?  
‒ Heu oui, on peut dire ça.  
‒ Je vous en remercie, j'espère qu'elle ne vous aura pas trop causé de problème.  
Le garçon répondit négativement par un signe de tête puis il regarda l'enfant se faire acclamer un peu plus loin par d'autres petites filles qui paraissaient, elles, normales.  
‒ Excusez-moi mais… ça va peut-être vous paraître bizarre… je viens d'arriver ici et je ne connais pas trop Rapture.  
‒ Comment êtes-vous arrivez là ?  
‒ Et bien, moi-même je ne comprends pas… J'étais chez moi et… et oui, c'est ça, il y a eu un orage, un court-circuit et je me suis retrouvé dans l'appartement d'une vieille dame noire qui écoutait du jazz. Il me semble que l'immeuble s'appelait … Sin… Sin quelque chose _Deluxe_ ! tenta-t-il d'expliquer.  
‒ Vous êtes arrivé de chez vous, à l'appartement de Grace Holloway ? Comme ça, d'un coup, à cause d'un orage ?  
‒ Oui je sais ça parait totalement insensé ! dit-il, confus.  
‒ Bien, soit. Donc vous voulez repartir d'ici n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle parut réfléchir un moment, puis elle regarda les petites filles.  
‒ Écoutes, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas t'aider mais, je dois m'enfuir avec les petites, avant que Lamb nous repère et nous fasse tuer, expliqua-t-elle désolée.  
‒ Lamb, c'est la femme qui a « prit le pouvoir » à Rapture, c'est ça ?  
‒ Oui. Tous les chrosomes sont à son service, et ils traquent Delta en ce moment même.  
‒ Les chrosomes ?  
‒ N'as-tu pas croisé sur ton chemin ces gens au corps déformé par la forte consommation d'ADAM?  
‒ Oui ! se souvint-il. Mais, c'est quoi l'ADAM ?  
Tenenbaum soupira et s'assit dans une chaise. L'une des petites filles vint lui tapoté la main, l'air de savoir que la femme était fatiguée.  
‒ C'est une substance capable de détruire les cellules d'un corps et de remplacer par des cellules instables. Cette instabilité peut donner des propriétés… étonnante au porteur, mais cause aussi des dégâts mentaux et des déformations physique, ainsi qu'une dépendance. Ces porteurs-là sont appelés « chrosome », des drogués de l'ADAM.  
‒ C'est assez impressionnant, avoua le garçon, mais, d'où vient l'ADAM ? C'est fabriqué ici ?  
‒ Hm, on peut dire ça… On en trouve principalement dans une limace, mais elle n'en fournit pas assez. C'est moi qui aie étudié ça, après avoir entendu l'histoire d'un docker de Rapture, soigné d'une paralysie à la main une fois mordu par ce genre de limace.  
‒ J'imagine alors que vous avez exploité ça ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est un peu un remède miracle non ?  
‒ Et bien, comme toute les drogues, ironisa Tenenbaum.  
‒ Heu oui…  
La femme soupira et se releva, caressant la tête d'une des petites au passage. Son regard se figea dehors, l'esprit ailleurs, sûrement perdu dans de sombres pensées. Son visage mélancolique traduisait le regret. Elle cachait quelque chose de lourd tout au fond de son cœur. Keith resta silencieux un moment, par peur de déranger. Les enfants se montraient des dessins et des poupées, parlant et riant doucement. Opium, au milieu semblait venir d'un autre monde.  
‒ Dites, comment ça se fait que… Qu'Opium soit dans cet état ? Enfin je veux dire…  
‒ Qu'elle n'ait pas l'air normal ?  
Le garçon acquiesça.  
‒ C'est une Petite Sœur… c'est l'effet de l'ADAM qui les rend ainsi… Invincible, mais dépourvue de cette vie propre aux enfants de la surface… Condamnée à errer, à la recherche d'ADAM, risquant à tout moment d'être massacrée pour ce qu'elle a dans le ventre… , expliqua la femme tout en serrant ses mains sur son propre ventre.  
‒ Qu'est-ce ? demanda timidement le jeune homme.  
‒ La limace, ne fournissant pas assez d'ADAM a été implanté dans le ventre de petites filles, car celle-ci la supporter mieux que d'autre. Ainsi, elles produisaient beaucoup plus que le simple animal… Et elles sont devenues ainsi, en plus des expérimentations du docteur Suchong…  
‒ C'est… horrible…  
‒ Oui ! Et tout ceci fut ma faute ! C'est pour cela qu'il y a quelque année j'ai décidé d'aider le fils de Ryan pour les sauver, et que je suis revenu des années plus tard ici en apprenant que le trafic continuait ! Je compte réparer mes erreurs, avoua la scientifique.  
‒ J'espère alors que vous y arriverez.  
‒ C'est gentil, mon garçon, remercia-t-elle. En ce qui te concerne, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas t'aider. Mais peut-être que Augustus Sinclair le pourra !  
‒ Qui est-ce ?  
‒ Un important entrepreneur et qui a beaucoup aider dans nos recherches. Il a beaucoup fait pour Rapture, même si la plupart des choses ont mal tourné. Sauf peut-être la Vita-Chambre qui à permit à Delta de revenir à la vie.  
‒ Je vois, où puis-je le trouver ?  
‒ Je viens d'envoyer Delta chercher Sinclair. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était au _Ryan Amusement_. Les Petites Sœurs sont attirées par les phéromones des Protecteurs, une fois là-bas, Opium pourra te conduire jusqu'à Delta, et donc, jusqu'à Sinclair.  
‒ D'accord, heu… C'est loin ? s'inquiéta le garçon.  
‒ Non, pas du tout. Dépêches toi maintenant, avant que Lamb nous envoie ses partisans !  
‒ D'accord ! Aller, viens Opium ! Merci encore madame Tenenbaum.  
‒ Au revoir mon garçon, bonne chance.  
Keith ressortit du guichet, suivit de Opium, et se pressa jusqu'au train. Ils montèrent dedans et le jeune homme actionna le levier pour un nouveau départ.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Deal Daddy

_Mister Bubble,  
Mister Bubble,  
Are you there ?  
Are you there ?  
Come and give me lollies,  
Com and bring me toffies,  
Teddy Bears,  
Teddy Bears…_

Keith ouvrit enfin les yeux au dernier mot.  
‒ Tu t'es réveillé !  
Il s'était endormi debout. Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux et pu voir la petite lui sourire.  
‒ C'est toi qui chantais ?  
‒ Oui ! Tu aimes ?  
‒ C'était joli, oui.  
Opium actionna la porte du train et tira le garçon à l'extérieur. Elle tentait de le faire courir mais il était trop occupé, le nez en l'air, à regarder l'environnement.  
Dans la grande salle sombre, un autre train stationnait devant le leur. L'entrée du tunnel devant le second convoi étaient gelée, carrément recouvert par la glace. Il était impossible de continuer à moins d'avoir un lance-flamme et de faire fondre la glace qui retenait la porte.

Ils avancèrent un peu dans les couloirs peu illuminés et décorés d'étranges inscriptions et peintures. Il y avait même un genre de petit campement qu'une personne avait dut monter là. Les deux aventuriers arrivèrent dans un genre de hall poussiéreux, délabré. Une tour à horloge entourée de bancs s'était effondrée là, les obligeant à contourner les débris de pierre pour atteindre l'entrée aux allures de porte de cinéma. Au-dessus, les inscriptions lumineuses indiquaient : _Ryan Amusements_.  
Une machine à côté de la porte attira l'attention de Keith. Opium le remarqua :  
‒ Il faut mettre un ticket pour rentrer dans les manèges !  
‒ Un ticket ? interrogea le garçon.  
Elle fit oui d'un signe de tête.  
‒ Je n'ai ni ticket, ni argent pour en acheter. Tu sais où on peut en trouver ?  
Elle fit non d'un signe de tête.  
‒ Nous voilà bien ! s'exclama Keith.  
Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa sortir un homme. Il ne ressemblait pas à un chrosome. En voyant la Petite Sœur, il sursauta, puis jeta un coup d'œil à son accompagnateur.  
Une lueur d'espoir passa dans les yeux de Keith  
‒ Vous êtes Sinclair ?  
‒ Oui, mon garçon, le seul, l'unique ! C'est pourquoi ? demanda-t-il inquiet.  
‒ Ouf ! On n'aura pas à chercher Delta ! Madame Tenenbaum m'a dirigé vers vous.  
‒ Il faut qu'elle arrête, je vais crouler sous les clients ! plaisanta l'homme.  
‒ J'ai besoin de votre aide, insista l'autre.  
Sinclair le regarda de haut en bas, l'examinant minutieusement, comme s'il cherchait à déceler le piège qu'il cachait. Puis, finalement, il tandis un bras vers les bancs.  
‒ Allons-nous asseoir, petit, tu-veux ?  
Les deux hommes prirent alors places sur les sièges, pendant que la petite jouait avec les gravats. Le plus vieux s'installa confortablement, tourné vers le garçon, plus timide.  
‒ Dis-moi tout ! commença l'homme d'affaire.  
Keith lui répéta un peu ce qu'il avait dit à Tenenbaum, comme quoi il ne venait pas d'ici, qu'il avait atterrie en ces lieux sans trop savoir comment et qu'il voulait absolument partir.  
‒ C'est une étrange histoire que tu me raconte là... hm !  
‒ Pardon, Keith, se présenta le garçon.  
‒ Keith ! Bien ! Sûr de ne pas vouloir rester dans cette merveilleuse ville si accueillante ?  
‒ Vous, vous avez de l'humour…  
‒ En effet ! Mais revenons à toi. Le mieux serait que tu remontes à la surface.  
Sinclair parut réfléchir et le garçon le regardait l'air inquiété. Certes ces lieux étaient superbes, même délabrés, mais ils l'oppressaient. Peut-être à cause du mauvais éclairage qui donnait un air lugubre à la pièce, ou alors la faute était aux yeux de la Petite Sœur qui scintillaient dans la pénombre. Elle trottait de-ci de-là, faisant le tour des installations publiques.  
‒ Il me semble qu'il reste des bathyscaphes au _Bienvenue à Rapture. _Y a du chemin à faire par contre, petit, et je ne sais pas si les chrosomes ont foutu le camp de là-bas ou non.  
‒ Heu, comment on va là-bas ? fit le garçon hébété.  
‒ Je pense que l'Atlantic Express et quelque bathysphères peuvent t'y emmener, ne t'en fait pas ! Enfin, jusqu'aux _Trésors de Neptune, _le port de Rapture et tu n'auras qu'a le traverser et arriver à ta destination.  
‒ D'accord, je veux bien mais… J'aurais quand même besoin d'aide pour me guider là-bas, et …  
‒ Survivre ? Il est vrai que Rapture n'est pas une belle petite ville tranquille, surtout depuis les chrosomes !  
‒ Je vous en prie, dites-moi que vous avez une idée d'une personne qui pourrait m'aider à aller jusque là-bas ! supplia le garçon.  
L'homme l'observa de nouveau. Il pouvait lire la peur dans son regard.  
‒ Tu m'as l'air bien jeune, quel âge as-tu ?  
‒ 19 ans, monsieur.  
‒ Je m'en voudrais de te laisser seul, petit, mais je ne vois pas qui serait assez coriace et courageux pour t'emmener jusque là-bas.  
Keith sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Le désespoir tombait lourdement sur ses épaules. Qu'adviendrait-il de lui s'il ne retournait jamais dans son monde ? Vivre à Rapture était pure folie, ou juste suicidaire ! S'il restait ici il se ferait tué, et rapidement. Il n'avait rien d'un type discret, furtif et fort au combat. Lui son passe-temps c'était lire et écouter de la musique ! Il ne survivrait pas en restant là, ni même en faisant le chemin seul.

La porte du Ryan Amusements s'ouvrit de nouveau un grand scaphandrier sortit du parc à grandes enjambées. Opium se précipita alors vers lui. Le géant de métal sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir une Petite Sœur ici, et surtout seule. Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit grimper dans son dos. L'enfant se cramponnait aux bombonnes accrochées à l'arrière de la combinaison.  
Sinclair se leva.  
‒ Ah ! Delta ! Te voilà !  
Keith contempla le personnage. C'était lui qu'il jouait dans le jeu, Delta, le Big Daddy à la recherche d'Eléanore. C'était étrange de le voir en vrai. Sa foreuse dégoulinait de sang, il en eut des frissons.  
La voix de la petite fille s'éleva :  
‒ Delta doit aider Monsieur Keith ! C'est mon Big Daddy !  
Sinclair et l'homme en combinaison se tournèrent vers le garçon.  
‒ Son Big Daddy ? interrogea le premier d'un air surpris.  
‒ Oui, elle a insisté, j'y peux rien ! Je l'ai sauvé de deux chrosomes.  
Delta lança un brame doux dont le sens était incompréhensible aux autres. Seule l'enfant paraissait comprendre.  
‒ Tu vas l'aider hein ? Il doit aller jusqu'a là où les gens arrivent ici !  
‒ Il doit prendre une bathysphère au Bienvenue à Rapture, compléta l'homme d'affaire.  
Le chant fascinant du scaphandrier résonna de nouveau. On aurait dit qu'il parlait doucement pour la petite qu'il reprenait alors dans ses bras.  
‒ S'il te plaît… implora l'enfant.  
Il lui caressa la tête avec précaution, bramant mollement pour lui expliquer qu'il avait une mission à faire. La petite commença à verser des larmes.  
‒ Tu es méchant ! cria-t-elle.  
Elle lui donna des coups qui, bien entendu, ne lui faisaient rien. Delta tenta de la calmer.  
‒ Nan ! Et je te dirais même pas ou sont Lobélie, Absinthe et toutes les autres ! gémissait-elle.  
‒ On peut peut-être faire affaire alors, intervint Sinclair.  
‒ Ah ? fit le garçon intrigué.  
‒ Oui ! Opium connait six autres Petites Sœurs, toutes très bonnes glaneuses. Delta aura besoin de l'Adam qu'elles ont récolté.  
Il lança un regard intéressé au scaphandrier.  
‒ Opium pourrait très bien t'amener jusqu'aux autres, tu récolterais l'Adam pour toi, tu sauverais les petites sœurs pour Tenenbaum et, comme je suis sûr qu'elles seront sur le chemin de notre jeune ami, tu pourras le raccompagner en même temps ! Qu'en penses-tu ?  
L'homme de métal porta une main au-devant de son casque et réfléchit. Sinclair fit un clin d'œil au jeune garçon pour le rassurer.  
‒ Et puis d'abord, monsieur Keith il est fort ! Il peut aider pour taper les méchants monsieurs ! insista la Petite Sœur.  
Delta répondit alors par un son lugubre et fit signe de le suivre en direction du train. La petite afficha un grand sourire et leva le pouce vers son petit protecteur. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire et suivit l'imposant scaphandre, Sinclair sur ses talons.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le premier train et s'assirent sur une banquette du côté passager.  
‒ Que fais Delta ? demanda Keith.  
‒ Il fait fondre la glace pour qu'on puisse avancer.  
‒ Comment ? Il a un lance-flamme ? questionna le garçon, surpris.  
L'autre se mit à rire aux éclats, touché par la naïveté du gamin.  
‒ Bien sûr que non, petit ! Il utilise ses plasmides ! C'est une substance qui permet au receveur d'acquérir des pouvoirs comme l'incinération par exemple.  
‒ Woah ! Extraordinaire !  
‒ Je ne te le fais pas dire ! La surface rate beaucoup de choses ! Je pense que tu verras le bon vieux Delta te faire quelques tours de magie quand tu iras traîner avec lui.  
Sur ces mots, Opium entra dans le wagon passager.  
‒ On va partir !  
‒ Où va-t-on ? s'informa Sinclair.  
‒ On va au Parc Dionysos !  
‒ Oh bien ! Très belle endroit ! Mais faites attention là-bas, hein ? L'endroit est devenu dangereux.  
‒ Comment ça ? s'inquiéta le garçon.  
‒ Monsieur Keith est là !  
‒ Hé doucement hein, fit d'un ton gêné le concerné, je suis ton protecteur, d'accord, mais je ne suis pas aussi balèze que Delta !  
La Petite Sœur ne répondit que d'un sourire, secouant sa grande seringue. Puis elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
Sinclair, qui était assis en face d'eux, les regarda un moment. Keith n'osait pas tourner son visage vers les yeux scintillant. Il était mal à l'aise, et la petite le sentait. Pourtant elle n'en faisait rien, voir, elle s'en amusait. Elle l'observait depuis un moment.  
‒ Tu m'as l'air fatigué petit, tu devrais dormir, proposa-t-il.  
Keith acquiesça et s'allongea sur la banquette. Ce voyage l'avait épuisé, il avait vraiment besoin de dormir. Cependant, l'enfant laissa tomber sa seringue par terre et vint se blottir contre son protecteur. Le garçon, exaspéré, regarda Sinclair qui se retenait de rire. Elle l'effrayait, comment pouvait-il dormir avec cette chose contre lui. Pourtant, les petites mains qui serraient sa chemise ne lui voulaient pas de mal. Tout ce que voulait Opium, s'était être protégé. Car au fond d'elle, même si cet endroit était merveilleux à ses yeux, elle avait peur, et avec ce garçon elle se sentait bien. Même s'il ne sentait pas aussi bon, même s'il n'avait pas l'air imposant, même s'il ne chantait pas de la même façon. C'était son protecteur, et il devait la protéger.  
Keith finit par s'endormir, un bras autour de la Petite Sœur.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Le choc des Daddies

Visiblement, le bâtiment avait été inondé, l'eau stagnait encore sur le sol ensablé. Seuls quelques néons et plantes aquatiques étranges éclairaient les lieux. Sinclair n'était pas venu avec eux, il préférait « ne pas trop se mouiller » comme il disait.  
Delta éclaboussait les deux autres à chacun de ses pas lourds et, il faut le dire, peut discret. Ils avançaient prudemment dans le couloir sombre. Keith sentait comme une présence qui les observait. Il vit la petite fille devant qui se baladait tranquillement et il se demanda comment elle faisait pour ne pas être oppressée par ces couloirs aux allures hantés.  
Cependant, s'était bien des pas précipité dans l'eau que le garçon perçut. Il se retourna… mais personne.  
‒ Delta ? Tu as entendu ? On nous suit je crois !  
Il eut droit à un grognement résonnant pour toute réponse. Le géant de métal continuait d'avancer dans le couloir, éclaboussant son coéquipier sans s'en soucier. Ils suivirent l'enfant dans une salle trônait une étrange statue et des échafaudages.  
C'est alors qu'une substance rougeâtre explosa juste devant eux. Delta arma son pistolet à rivet et fit feu sur un homme en haut de la construction de bois. Mais il disparue soudainement. Le scaphandrier empoigna Keith et le jeta sur un tas de sable avant qu'il ne se prenne une boule enflammée. Le garçon avait mal à l'épaule sur laquelle il venait d'atterrir mais il se redressa rapidement et braqua son arme sur une silhouette qui venait de disparaitre. Opium vint se cacher derrière lui, empoignant le pantalon trempé et couvert de sable.  
L'ennemi se prit trois rivets mais il riposta par une boule de feu. Delta la lui renvoya d'un geste de la main, et l'homme disparut à nouveau. L'étranger en fut ébahi.  
‒ Il est là ! cria la petite.  
Keith tira dans la direction indiquée mais il manqua sa cible ses mains tremblaient de trop, il était totalement paniqué. La fillette l'empoignât par le bras et le tira à terre avec force. Une boule de feu explosa sur le mur derrière eux. Le garçon laissa échapper un cri, ses mains sur sa tête.  
‒ Bordel j'veux sortir de là !  
Elle le secoua un peu, toute affolée elle aussi. Les hurlements graves de Delta retentissaient une autre de ces créatures était apparue alors qu'il avait fini d'abattre le premier. Opium lâcha son protecteur pour se mettre à l'abri au près du Big Daddy, mais c'est alors qu'elle s'enflamma sous les yeux du garçon. Elle s'arrêta de courir et tourna ses yeux luisant et implorant vers Keith.  
‒ OH MON DIEU ! laissa-t-il échappé. VAS DANS L'EAU !  
Elle sourit en hochant la tête, puis elle alla courir jusqu'à une petite cascade qui s'était formée grâce à un trou au plafond. Keith se précipita vers elle, mort d'inquiétude, mais lorsqu'elle ressortit de l'eau il put voir les marques de brûlure disparaitre peu à peu. Il ouvrit de grands yeux face à ce miracle mais ne put s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras.  
‒ Bon Dieu ! Tu m'as fait peur !  
Puis il fut alerté par le grondement de la foreuse.  
Il se positionna, son fusil bien callé contre son épaule et il visa. Il attendait que l'ennemi réapparaisse. Il attendait le bon moment. Juste là. Il tira, l'ennemi recula de deux pas et se prit la foreuse en marche dans le ventre. L'homme tomba à terre dans la confiture de ses propres tripes.  
Ils restèrent sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, prêt à riposter contre une nouvelle boule de feu. Mais rien ne se passa. Keith souffla, content que le combat soit finit. Delta fit un brame, avec léger ton joyeux, en direction du garçon. La Petite sœur leva sa seringue en l'air en signe de victoire :  
‒ Ouiiii ! On a réussi ! Tu vois ! Il est fort monsieur Keith ! ajouta-t-elle à Delta.  
Celui-ci lui répondit par un grognement attentionné et vint donner une tape amicale dans le dos du dit protecteur. Il se pencha un peu, comme pour voir s'il allait bien, puis il reprit la marche. Opium prit la main de Keith et l'obligea à suivre.

Les couloirs paraissaient interminables, et chaque bruit de pas dans l'eau angoissait le garçon. Il tentait de se distraire en observant les coquillages incrustés sur les murs et les algues lumineuses. Alors il entendit un chant grave au loin.  
‒ C'est l'autre qui est là ! s'écria la fillette.  
Le couloir prit fin et révéla une grande salle dont le centre était occupé par un grand carrousel éclairé d'une lueur dorée. La mélodie mélancolique venait de l'autre côté : Un Big Daddy attendait à côté d'un cadavre qu'une petite fille piquait de sa seringue. Elle portait une petite robe blanche taché de crasse et de sang, et était coiffée d'une grande natte blonde et sale. Elle se leva et but le liquide rouge et visqueux que contenait le biberon de son arme.  
Keith eut une mine dégouté, puis il demanda à Opium en chuchotant :  
‒ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
‒ C'est bon ! On en trouve dans les anges ! Tu vois l'ange là-bas, il est endormi, il rêve ! Et nous on vient prendre son trésor qui brille dans son ventre ! Et c'est bon ! Mmmm ! expliqua-t-elle en se frottant le ventre.  
‒ Mais c'est… du sang !  
‒ Mais non ! répliqua la petite fille, indignée.  
L'autre enfant se tourna vers eux :  
‒ Opium ! apostropha-t-elle en agitant la main.  
La fillette en robe rouge trotta jusqu'à l'autre, suivit de Keith et Delta, plus en arrière. Ce dernier retint le garçon d'une main sur son épaule. Le deuxième scaphandrier s'était tourné vers eux et bramait des avertissements.  
‒ Il faut que Delta nous récupère, sinon il n'emmènera pas monsieur Keith à la surface ! dit Opium.  
‒ Qui est monsieur Keith ?  
‒ C'est mon protecteur ! Il vient pas d'ici et veut rentrer chez lui !  
‒ Oui, mais j'ai un protecteur moi !  
Opium se tourna vers Delta qui hocha difficilement la tête et mit sa foreuse en marche. L'autre était armé d'un pistolet à rivet mais il ne réagissait pas.  
‒ Vas-y monsieur Keith ! lança la gamine en rouge.  
Ce fut instinctif : Le jeune homme mit un joue son fusil et tira sur l'adversaire qui poussa un hurlement bestial. Son hublot s'éclaira d'une lumière rouge il visa mais il n'eut pas le temps de tirer sur Keith, le Big Daddy allié le chargea. Le garçon tira de nouveau puis changea de place.  
Delta enchaina les coups de foreuse mais l'autre parvint à le repousser un moment et à le charger. Le fusil détonna à nouveau, empêchant le protecteur de riposter. Le scaphandrier allié chargea de nouveau, attrapa l'autre par le casque au passage et le fit tomber. Il fit tourner sa foreuse et creusa un trou dans le torse de l'adversaire qui beuglait. Dans son agonie, il parvint tout de même à braquer son arme sur Delta et à tirer. Celui-ci recula sous le coup en poussant un cri. Le Big Daddy tentait de se relever, mais son rival le frappa de toutes ses forces.  
Enfin, le hublot rouge s'éteignit et le protecteur poussa un dernier soupir.  
La petite robe blanche vint au près du cadavre et pleura. Opium s'approcha d'elle.  
‒ Viens, Lobélie. Maintenant tu viens avec nous, dit-elle doucement.  
Lobélie s'éssuilla les yeux.  
‒ Et qui sera mon protecteur ?  
‒ Delta m'a dit qu'il soignerait les Petites Sœurs qui seront avec lui ! Et Tenenbaum va nous emmener là-haut !  
‒ C'est vrai ?  
‒ Oui, elle me l'a affirmé à moi aussi, tenta de convaincre Keith.  
Le géant de métal tendit sa main vers la petite Lobélie avec un chant doux. L'enfant prit sa main et monta dans son dos en s'aidant de la foreuse comme marchepied. De là-haut, elle observa le jeune homme de ses yeux jaunes scintillant et fit en souriant :  
‒ Alors, je vais aider monsieur Keith !  
‒ C'est gentil à toi Lobélie, lui répondit-il.  
Ils prirent ensuite la direction d'une salle toutes près, ou ils purent trouver une manche à air.  
Là, Delta prit la petite dans ses bras. Elle lui souriait. Lobélie regarda Keith qui frissonna à la vue des yeux scintillant. Puis le scaphandrier posa délicatement sa main sur la tête de l'enfant dont le visage se craquela de lumière jusqu'à devenir un éclat tout entier qui éblouit Keith. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la fillette dépoussiérait sa robe. Elle leva la tête et leurs sourit. Ses joues étaient plus roses, son teint moins pâle, et ses yeux étaient comme deux perles bleues qui brillaient de bonheur. Lobélie se tourna vers son guérisseur :  
‒ Merci, merci beaucoup !  
Puis elle fit face à la manche à air qu'elle escalada. Keith ne put s'empêcher de l'aider à grimper dans le trou. Alors que ses pieds disparurent dans le noir, sa tête ressortit et s'adressa au garçon :  
‒ Rentre bien monsieur Keith !  
‒ Merci, toi aussi ! lui répondit-il.  
Puis elle s'en alla pour de bon.  
Delta fit ce qui ressemblait à un soupir puis il s'orienta vers la Petite Sœur qui restait.  
‒ Non, non, non ! Moi j'ai monsieur Keith ! Je reste avec lui !  
‒ Tu serais en sécurité avec Tenenbaum, fit observer son protecteur.  
‒ Oui mais vous ne savez pas où sont les autres !  
‒ Ah oui, c'est vrai…  
Opium trottina à l'extérieur de la salle.  
‒ Trotti trotta monsieur Keith, chantonna-t-elle. Allez venez !  
Les deux autres la suivirent à travers le parc Dionysos.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 : Le choc des Daddies

Visiblement, le bâtiment avait été inondé, l'eau stagnait encore sur le sol ensablé. Seuls quelques néons et plantes aquatiques étranges éclairaient les lieux. Sinclair n'était pas venu avec eux, il préférait « ne pas trop se mouiller » comme il disait.  
Delta éclaboussait les deux autres à chacun de ses pas lourds et, il faut le dire, peut discret. Ils avançaient prudemment dans le couloir sombre. Keith sentait comme une présence qui les observait. Il vit la petite fille devant qui se baladait tranquillement et il se demanda comment elle faisait pour ne pas être oppressée par ces couloirs aux allures hantés.  
Cependant, s'était bien des pas précipité dans l'eau que le garçon perçut. Il se retourna… mais personne.  
‒ Delta ? Tu as entendu ? On nous suit je crois !  
Il eut droit à un grognement résonnant pour toute réponse. Le géant de métal continuait d'avancer dans le couloir, éclaboussant son coéquipier sans s'en soucier. Ils suivirent l'enfant dans une salle trônait une étrange statue et des échafaudages.  
C'est alors qu'une substance rougeâtre explosa juste devant eux. Delta arma son pistolet à rivet et fit feu sur un homme en haut de la construction de bois. Mais il disparue soudainement. Le scaphandrier empoigna Keith et le jeta sur un tas de sable avant qu'il ne se prenne une boule enflammée. Le garçon avait mal à l'épaule sur laquelle il venait d'atterrir mais il se redressa rapidement et braqua son arme sur une silhouette qui venait de disparaitre. Opium vint se cacher derrière lui, empoignant le pantalon trempé et couvert de sable.  
L'ennemi se prit trois rivets mais il riposta par une boule de feu. Delta la lui renvoya d'un geste de la main, et l'homme disparut à nouveau. L'étranger en fut ébahi.  
‒ Il est là ! cria la petite.  
Keith tira dans la direction indiquée mais il manqua sa cible ses mains tremblaient de trop, il était totalement paniqué. La fillette l'empoignât par le bras et le tira à terre avec force. Une boule de feu explosa sur le mur derrière eux. Le garçon laissa échapper un cri, ses mains sur sa tête.  
‒ Bordel j'veux sortir de là !  
Elle le secoua un peu, toute affolée elle aussi. Les hurlements graves de Delta retentissaient une autre de ces créatures était apparue alors qu'il avait fini d'abattre le premier. Opium lâcha son protecteur pour se mettre à l'abri au près du Big Daddy, mais c'est alors qu'elle s'enflamma sous les yeux du garçon. Elle s'arrêta de courir et tourna ses yeux luisant et implorant vers Keith.  
‒ OH MON DIEU ! laissa-t-il échappé. VAS DANS L'EAU !  
Elle sourit en hochant la tête, puis elle alla courir jusqu'à une petite cascade qui s'était formée grâce à un trou au plafond. Keith se précipita vers elle, mort d'inquiétude, mais lorsqu'elle ressortit de l'eau il put voir les marques de brûlure disparaitre peu à peu. Il ouvrit de grands yeux face à ce miracle mais ne put s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras.  
‒ Bon Dieu ! Tu m'as fait peur !  
Puis il fut alerté par le grondement de la foreuse.  
Il se positionna, son fusil bien callé contre son épaule et il visa. Il attendait que l'ennemi réapparaisse. Il attendait le bon moment. Juste là. Il tira, l'ennemi recula de deux pas et se prit la foreuse en marche dans le ventre. L'homme tomba à terre dans la confiture de ses propres tripes.  
Ils restèrent sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, prêt à riposter contre une nouvelle boule de feu. Mais rien ne se passa. Keith souffla, content que le combat soit finit. Delta fit un brame, avec léger ton joyeux, en direction du garçon. La Petite sœur leva sa seringue en l'air en signe de victoire :  
‒ Ouiiii ! On a réussi ! Tu vois ! Il est fort monsieur Keith ! ajouta-t-elle à Delta.  
Celui-ci lui répondit par un grognement attentionné et vint donner une tape amicale dans le dos du dit protecteur. Il se pencha un peu, comme pour voir s'il allait bien, puis il reprit la marche. Opium prit la main de Keith et l'obligea à suivre.

Les couloirs paraissaient interminables, et chaque bruit de pas dans l'eau angoissait le garçon. Il tentait de se distraire en observant les coquillages incrustés sur les murs et les algues lumineuses. Alors il entendit un chant grave au loin.  
‒ C'est l'autre qui est là ! s'écria la fillette.  
Le couloir prit fin et révéla une grande salle dont le centre était occupé par un grand carrousel éclairé d'une lueur dorée. La mélodie mélancolique venait de l'autre côté : Un Big Daddy attendait à côté d'un cadavre qu'une petite fille piquait de sa seringue. Elle portait une petite robe blanche taché de crasse et de sang, et était coiffée d'une grande natte blonde et sale. Elle se leva et but le liquide rouge et visqueux que contenait le biberon de son arme.  
Keith eut une mine dégouté, puis il demanda à Opium en chuchotant :  
‒ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
‒ C'est bon ! On en trouve dans les anges ! Tu vois l'ange là-bas, il est endormi, il rêve ! Et nous on vient prendre son trésor qui brille dans son ventre ! Et c'est bon ! Mmmm ! expliqua-t-elle en se frottant le ventre.  
‒ Mais c'est… du sang !  
‒ Mais non ! répliqua la petite fille, indignée.  
L'autre enfant se tourna vers eux :  
‒ Opium ! apostropha-t-elle en agitant la main.  
La fillette en robe rouge trotta jusqu'à l'autre, suivit de Keith et Delta, plus en arrière. Ce dernier retint le garçon d'une main sur son épaule. Le deuxième scaphandrier s'était tourné vers eux et bramait des avertissements.  
‒ Il faut que Delta nous récupère, sinon il n'emmènera pas monsieur Keith à la surface ! dit Opium.  
‒ Qui est monsieur Keith ?  
‒ C'est mon protecteur ! Il vient pas d'ici et veut rentrer chez lui !  
‒ Oui, mais j'ai un protecteur moi !  
Opium se tourna vers Delta qui hocha difficilement la tête et mit sa foreuse en marche. L'autre était armé d'un pistolet à rivet mais il ne réagissait pas.  
‒ Vas-y monsieur Keith ! lança la gamine en rouge.  
Ce fut instinctif : Le jeune homme mit un joue son fusil et tira sur l'adversaire qui poussa un hurlement bestial. Son hublot s'éclaira d'une lumière rouge il visa mais il n'eut pas le temps de tirer sur Keith, le Big Daddy allié le chargea. Le garçon tira de nouveau puis changea de place.  
Delta enchaina les coups de foreuse mais l'autre parvint à le repousser un moment et à le charger. Le fusil détonna à nouveau, empêchant le protecteur de riposter. Le scaphandrier allié chargea de nouveau, attrapa l'autre par le casque au passage et le fit tomber. Il fit tourner sa foreuse et creusa un trou dans le torse de l'adversaire qui beuglait. Dans son agonie, il parvint tout de même à braquer son arme sur Delta et à tirer. Celui-ci recula sous le coup en poussant un cri. Le Big Daddy tentait de se relever, mais son rival le frappa de toutes ses forces.  
Enfin, le hublot rouge s'éteignit et le protecteur poussa un dernier soupir.  
La petite robe blanche vint au près du cadavre et pleura. Opium s'approcha d'elle.  
‒ Viens, Lobélie. Maintenant tu viens avec nous, dit-elle doucement.  
Lobélie s'éssuilla les yeux.  
‒ Et qui sera mon protecteur ?  
‒ Delta m'a dit qu'il soignerait les Petites Sœurs qui seront avec lui ! Et Tenenbaum va nous emmener là-haut !  
‒ C'est vrai ?  
‒ Oui, elle me l'a affirmé à moi aussi, tenta de convaincre Keith.  
Le géant de métal tendit sa main vers la petite Lobélie avec un chant doux. L'enfant prit sa main et monta dans son dos en s'aidant de la foreuse comme marchepied. De là-haut, elle observa le jeune homme de ses yeux jaunes scintillant et fit en souriant :  
‒ Alors, je vais aider monsieur Keith !  
‒ C'est gentil à toi Lobélie, lui répondit-il.  
Ils prirent ensuite la direction d'une salle toutes près, ou ils purent trouver une manche à air.  
Là, Delta prit la petite dans ses bras. Elle lui souriait. Lobélie regarda Keith qui frissonna à la vue des yeux scintillant. Puis le scaphandrier posa délicatement sa main sur la tête de l'enfant dont le visage se craquela de lumière jusqu'à devenir un éclat tout entier qui éblouit Keith. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la fillette dépoussiérait sa robe. Elle leva la tête et leurs sourit. Ses joues étaient plus roses, son teint moins pâle, et ses yeux étaient comme deux perles bleues qui brillaient de bonheur. Lobélie se tourna vers son guérisseur :  
‒ Merci, merci beaucoup !  
Puis elle fit face à la manche à air qu'elle escalada. Keith ne put s'empêcher de l'aider à grimper dans le trou. Alors que ses pieds disparurent dans le noir, sa tête ressortit et s'adressa au garçon :  
‒ Rentre bien monsieur Keith !  
‒ Merci, toi aussi ! lui répondit-il.  
Puis elle s'en alla pour de bon.  
Delta fit ce qui ressemblait à un soupir puis il s'orienta vers la Petite Sœur qui restait.  
‒ Non, non, non ! Moi j'ai monsieur Keith ! Je reste avec lui !  
‒ Tu serais en sécurité avec Tenenbaum, fit observer son protecteur.  
‒ Oui mais vous ne savez pas où sont les autres !  
‒ Ah oui, c'est vrai…  
Opium trottina à l'extérieur de la salle.  
‒ Trotti trotta monsieur Keith, chantonna-t-elle. Allez venez !  
Les deux autres la suivirent à travers le parc Dionysos.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 : Le rêve d'Aconit

Ils marchèrent un long moment à travers des salles inondées, au milieu de la flore aquatique qui avait poussé là. Ils croisèrent la route de quelques chrosomes dans une grande salle, décorée d'une statue représentant deux femmes, mais Delta s'en chargeait rapidement en les brûlants vifs. La Petite Sœurs gambadait entoure de l'ennemi, les déstabilisants pour être mieux frapper. Son protecteur parvint même à en tuer un, malgré le remord du meurtre.  
Le groupe eut encore à faire à ces personnes qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient et tenta de fuir mais l'assaillants ne lâchaient pas prise. Opium dut se cacher dans une manche à air, au détriment de Keith qui devait protéger ses arrières, évitant comme il pouvait les boules de feu.  
La menace enfin éradiquée par le Big Daddy, la fillette put ressortir de sa cachette et guider à nouveau ses compagnons.  
Mais l'enfant s'arrêta.  
‒ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le garçon.  
Elle se tourna vers lui, étendant ses bras.  
‒ Porte moi monsieur Keith !  
Le jeune homme fut surprit mais accepta et offrit son dos à la petite fille. Celle-ci lui grimpa dessus et ils purent repartir. Ce n'était pas aussi haut que d'habitude mais la gamine était toute fière.

La petite troupe, après avoir monté un escalier dont la rambarde était décoré de statues de chien plus ou moins en état, parvint jusqu'à un petit hall. Sur la gauche se tenait un guichet entre deux entrées. L'immense écriteau dessinait en lettre verte le nom : Triton. Ça avait tout l'aire d'une entrée de théâtre, ou de cinéma. Delta passa le premier et traversa un couloir. Soudain, il se figea, une main en arrière pour que Keith n'avance pas. Celui-ci regarda la fillette qu'il portait, l'air intrigué. Elle avait un petit sourire, et attendait de voir ce qui allait se passer. Le garçon se pencha pour voir deux chrosomes danser une valse dans une petite pièce. Il entendit un petit grésillement, puis une explosion. Le couple courait en agitant les bras, le corps en feu. Le Big Daddy chargea l'homme, reprit son équilibre et donna un coup de foreuse à la femme avant que les flammes ne s'éteignent. Les deux corps carbonisés par terre, ils continuèrent leur route et descendirent des escaliers, passèrent des portes… Enfin ils atteignirent un genre de bar, le débarrassèrent de ses occupant et ouvrirent la porte qui menait au théâtre. Le plancher pourri craquait sous leur pas, mais apparemment, aucun ennemi n'était aux alentours. Par contre, un chant grave les alerta de la présence d'un autre Big Daddy.  
‒ Ah ? La prochaine Petite Sœur n'est pas loin !  
‒ Oui ! Aconit aime bien le théâtre ! Elle m'y emmenait des fois !  
‒ Dis-moi… Vous avez toutes des noms de drogue et de fleur toxique ? demanda-t-il.  
‒ Hein ?  
‒ Laisse, dit-il gêné.  
Il laissa la fillette descendre pour qu'elle puisse parcourir les rangées de siège. Le garçon la voyait sautiller joyeusement, passant de rang en rang, à la recherche de sa collègue. Keith la suivait, tandis que Delta restait entre les files de sièges, surveillant le protecteur non loin.  
Aconit était assise au premier rang, semblant attendre un nouveau spectacle. Opium arriva per derrière et lui couvrit les yeux de ses mains :  
‒ Qui c'est ? carillonna la fille en rouge.  
‒ C'est Opium !  
La petite se retourna vers l'autre en lui souriant. Elle était habillée d'une robe bleue, et ses cheveux châtains étaient attachés en queue de cheval par un nœud blanc. Une légère frange lui tombait sur les yeux.  
‒ Tu veux voir le spectacle ? demanda-t-elle  
‒ Je voudrais bien oui !  
‒ J'attends ! Il n'a toujours pas commencé ! Je veux celui avec la jolie dame qui rêve de prince charmant ! s'exclama la fille en bleu.  
‒ Celui où le prince charmant devient réel ?  
‒ Oui ! Quand je serais plus grande, je veux que le prince charmant dont je rêve tout le temps vienne aussi me voir !  
Keith s'approcha.  
‒ Qui c'est ? interrogea la petite brune.  
‒ C'est monsieur Keith ! C'est mon protecteur ! répondit Opium  
‒ C'est ton prince charmant ? taquina l'autre.  
‒ Il est gentil, mais c'est mon protecteur !  
Le garçon ria gentiment et se joignit à la conversation.  
‒ Enchanté Aconit ! C'est un bien joli nom !  
‒ Merci ! Tu ne ressembles pas aux autres toi ! fit remarqué la petite.  
‒ Non, mais je ne suis pas méchant et je protège aussi !  
‒ Ouiiii ! confirma Opium. Il faut que tu l'aides, Aconit !  
‒ Ah oui ? demanda la fille en bleu. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?  
La fillette en robe rouge lui expliqua qu'elle devait venir avec eux pour être sauver, pour que Delta aide le garçon à rentrer chez lui. Bien entendu, Aconit fit remarquer qu'elle avait déjà un Big Daddy, et que ce serait triste alors de l'abandonner. Opium insista, et l'autre se sentait obligée de répondre négativement en regardant le Big Daddy planté au bout de la file.  
‒ C'est ton choix après tout, Aconit, fit Keith, et un beau choix, de vouloir renoncer à ton rêve pour ton Big Daddy.  
La ruse du garçon faisait son effet, la gamine leva les yeux vers lui, l'interrogeant de son regard scintillant.  
‒ Et bien oui, en restant ici, sans être soignée, tu n'auras pas d'amoureux ! Pour ça, il faut aller à la surface ! continua-t-il.  
‒ C'est vrai ?  
‒ Bien sûr !  
‒ Alors c'est d'accord ! Je viens avec toi, monsieur Keith !  
La petite fille se leva et avança auprès de son protecteur. Là, elle se refugia dans ses bras et lui marmonna quelque chose d'une voix douce. L'homme de métal poussa un long gémissement plaintif et la petite lui caressa le casque, le comblant de mots doux. Elle tentait de le convaincre de la laisser partir pour qu'elle puisse vivre son rêve et qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais le Daddy était attaché à elle et n'aurait plus rien une fois qu'elle serait partit. Il cognerait désespérément à chaque manche à air à la recherche d'une petite sœur à protéger et il savait qu'il n'y en aurait pas pour lui. Aconit l'embrassa et on put l'entendre lui dire :  
‒ Je t'aime fort monsieur B. ! Et je penserais fort à toi quand je serais heureuse ! Soit heureux pour moi !  
Elle lui sourit et le protecteur daigna enfin la laisser partir. Keith s'avança à son tour :  
‒ Merci infiniment.  
Le scaphandrier leva la main doucement et lui répondit par sa triste mélodie. Ses paroles étaient indéchiffrables pour le garçon et pourtant il comprenait, elles disaient : « Vas, et rentre bien, prend soin d'elle. »

Ils rebroussèrent chemin, mais arrivé devant une manche à air, Aconit refusa le soin de Delta.  
‒ Non ! Je veux accompagner Keith avec Opium ! Je veux m'assurer qu'il rentre bien !  
‒ Oh oui ! Reste avec nous Aconit ! se ravit la petite en rouge.  
‒ C'est gentil de ta part Aconit ! fit le garçon en souriant.  
Delta haussa les épaules et continua le trajet en tête. Les trois autres suivirent, Opium tenant toujours la main de son protecteur.  
Arrivée au carrousel, on fit monter les petites sur les animaux exotiques de bois, et Delta réussit à faire tourner le manège. Le garçon vint même les rejoindre en chevauchant une gazelle.  
Puis, un quart d'heure plus tard, ils rejoignirent le train ou les attendait Sinclair. Keith lui raconta leur petite aventure au parc Dionysos.  
‒ Ah ! Vous avez rencontré les chrosomes houdini ! Ils ont eu une plasmide instable et son capable de se… téléporter ! Nous n'avons pas créé que des bonnes choses, expliqua l'homme d'affaire.  
‒ Ah ! Donc ce sont bien des chrosomes ! J'avais des doutes… Aussi, je me demandais…  
‒ Oui ?  
‒ Ça fait trois Petites Sœurs que je trouve et elles portent des noms de drogue ou de fleurs toxique, comment ça se fait ? C'est… particulier pour des petites filles !  
‒ Ah ça ! s'exclama Sinclair, c'est la fantaisie des gens de l'orphelinat de la Place Apollon ! D'un côté, ces gamines sont des petits bouts de poison sur pattes !  
‒ L'orphelinat ?  
‒ Oui, c'était un endroit où l'on recueillait les petites filles des pauvres gens pour en faire des Petites Sœurs, raconta-t-il, enfin maintenant, elles sont carrément enlevées à la surface par les Grandes Sœurs. On leur implantait la limace et les conditionnait là-bas pour que leur mental s'adapte… et bien… à Rapture et au travail des glaneuses.  
‒ Cette ville est bien belle mais à la fois terrible… horrible, soupira Keith.  
‒ Et oui mon garçon, c'est ainsi.  
‒ Les obliger à vivre dans ces ruines sale…  
‒ Hm ! On dit qu'elles ne voient pas du tout la même chose ! informa Sinclair. La magie du conditionnement du docteur Suchong je suppose !  
‒ Qui ?  
‒ Un scientifique un peu fou qui travaillait sur les gamines et les Big Daddies, notamment Delta. Il a créé le lien entre protecteur et glaneuse.  
‒ Il faut avouer que c'est du bon travail… s'exaspéra le jeune homme.  
Opium s'accrocha à son bras et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
‒ Il n'y a pas forcément besoin de médecin pour s'attacher à quelqu'un et le protéger.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 : La paire d'Arcadie

Ce fut après plusieurs changements de transport que les protecteurs et leur Petites Sœurs se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de serre nommé Arcadie. Keith était stupéfié par la présence des arbres et de l'herbe. Un jardin sous la mer, c'était peu commun, mais en étant logique, le garçon se dit que ces arbres devaient être une source d'oxygène pour la ville. C'était plutôt ingénieux. Les deux fillettes jouaient à chat entre les troncs. Opium était plus rapide, mais Aconit parvenait à la touché en contournant les arbres.  
Delta surveillait les alentours pendant que le jeune homme, assis par terre dans l'herbe, regardait les enfants jouer. Entre les feuillages et le bois, passait tantôt une robe rouge, tantôt une robe bleue. Elles s'éloignaient et revenaient, disparaissant et réapparaissant. Rouge, puis bleu, puis rouge, puis, bleu, puis mauve, puis rouge.  
Keith sursauta. Il cligna des yeux. Il était sûr d'avoir vue une robe violette.  
‒ Opium ! Aconit ! appela-t-il.  
Les deux petites vinrent auprès de lui. Il remarqua que la fille en bleu était plus grande que l'autre et voir un peu plus âgée.  
‒ J'ai vu… une autre petite fille.  
‒ Ah ? fit Aconit.  
‒ Dis-nous qui c'était, monsieur Keith !  
‒ Mais je n'sais pas moi ! J'ai vu une robe violette ! dit-il dérouté.  
La brunette prit l'autre par la mains et la tira vers les arbres :  
‒ Viens on va la chercher !  
Puis elles disparurent à nouveau, laissant Keith seul avec Delta. Ils attendirent là un moment jusqu'à ce qu'une chanson à trois voix leur parvienne aux oreilles :

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.  
__Goodbye  
__It was always you that I despised.  
I don't feel enough for you to cry,  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,  
Goodbye, Goodbye…_

Keith se dirigea vers la mélodie, et découvrit la troisième enfant assises avec les autres dans l'herbe. C'était une petite asiatique, la coupe un peu au bol. Sa petite robe violette, comme toutes les autres, était tachée de sang et un peu déchirée. Elles interrompirent leur chanson pour regarder le jeune homme.  
‒ Monsieur Keith ! On a trouvé Ipomée !  
‒ Bonjour monsieur Keith ! Je vais t'aider à rentrer chez toi, moi aussi ! fit la nouvelle.  
Le garçon lui sourit. Il allait s'asseoir avec elles pour discuter un peu quand les cris de Delta les alertèrent de la venue de l'ennemi.  
‒ Restez groupées ! prévint le protecteur.  
Mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de répondre quatre chrosome débarquèrent dont un chrosome plafonnier avec ses crochets qui se balançât d'une branche et assomma Keith d'un coup de pied. Il tomba à côté de lui et s'apprêta à l'embrocher, mais Opium le poussa le plus fort possible. L'ennemi ne tomba pas mais il laissa tomber Keith pour attraper la Petite Sœur. Ipomée tentait de faire lâcher prise à son ravisseur et Aconit s'était enfui.  
Le garçon tira deux coups et tua le chrosome le plus près de lui, puis il se releva et mit en joue. Il tira à nouveau dans l'épaule d'une femme portant un masque. Celle-ci répliqua d'un coup de clef à molette dans le bras. Keith hurla et tira de travers. La balle se logea dans le molet du chrosome plafonnier qui, sous la douleur, lâcha la petite fille en rouge. La femme droguée se prit la charge de Delta, il avait enfin réussit à se libérer.  
La chrosome plafonnier, malgré sa blessure sanguinolente à la jambe, prit Opium sous le bras et s'échappa avec son coéquipier qui détenait Aconit.  
‒ Merde ! Il faut les rattraper ! s'écria Keith.  
Il se mit à courir après les kidnapper. Le scaphandrier, beaucoup plus lourd, tentait de le suivre derrière.  
Entrant dans un couloir, Keith vit la Petite Sœur en bleu courir vers lui :  
‒ Vite ! Vite ! Il est derrière !  
Keith s'arrêta il ne voyait pas de chrosome arriver. Le Big Daddy arriva derrière et lança une boule de feu au plafond. L'ennemi s'écrasa au sol, en feu, et la grosse botte de Delta finit le travail d'un coup sec. Le jeune homme cracha par terre au son du crâne broyé, il n'avait qu'un envie c'était de vomir. Le scaphandrier lui donna une petite tape dans le dos, puis il prit Aconit pour la transporter.  
‒ Où est Opium ? demanda Keith.  
‒ Il l'a emmené dans le jardin !  
Le garçon reprit la course. Il passa plusieurs portes, dont une décorée d'une pancarte _Tea Garden _ornée d'une théiere, et se retrouva dans une sorte de jardin japonisant, éclairé de lampions. L'ambiance était féérique et calme, il avait envie de rester observer un moment. Mais sa Petite Sœur était en danger, et Ipomée aussi.  
‒ Monsieur Keith !  
Il leva la tête elle était là en haut d'un balcon de bois. Elle tentait de se retenir à la rambarde en donnant des coups de pieds au chrosome qui la tirait.  
‒ Non, non, non ! criait-elle.  
Puis elle disparue derrière une porte coulissante.  
Keith serra les poings et passa dans la pièce suivante, puis la suivante, puis la suivante. Il entendait les cris des petites filles qui le pressaient. Son cœur battait fort, il ne savait pas où il allait. Il prit même conscience qu'il tournait en rond. Delta le rejoignit et le tira vers une autre porte. Ils parvinrent à trouver un escalier et montèrent au balcon. Mais il n'y avait personne. Cependant, une porte en bas se referma mais laissa apercevoir une robe rouge.  
‒ Et merde ! Putain, c'est pas vrai !  
‒ Monsieur Keith dit des gros mots, chuchota Aconit dans le dos de Delta.  
Celui-ci brama et redescendit les marches aussi vite qu'il pouvait, suivit de son coéquipier. Arrivé en bas le scaphandrier indiqua une direction au garçon et lui fit comprendre par des gestes qu'il passerait par un autre endroit. L'autre acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se mit en route tout seul. Il avait un peu peur mais il n'y avait pas d'autre ennemies. Normalement…

Il entendait des pas non loin de sa position. Mais il n'osait pas aller voir. Les pas se rapprochaient peu à peu. Le garçon visa la porte qui s'ouvrit et faillit tirer. Il parvint à se retenir à la vue d'Ipomée qui le regardait là sans bouger. Il s'empressa de baisser son arme.  
‒ Ipomée ! Tu es là ! Allez viens, faut pas rester là !  
La petite fille ne bougeait pas.  
‒ Viens ! Il pourrait y en avoir d'autre.  
Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.  
‒ Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne veux plus m'aider ?  
‒ Je ne sais pas qui tu es je ne viens pas avec toi ! clama la gamine.  
‒ Bah… Je suis Keith, enfin, monsieur Keith !  
‒ Je ne connais pas monsieur Keith !  
‒ Mais, tu m'as vu tout à l'heure ! Tu chantais avec Aconit et Opium ! insista-t-il inquiet.  
Elle fit non de la tête et commença à reculer. Keith se mit à genoux et tendit un bras vers elle.  
‒ Viens je ne te ferais rien ! Explique-moi ! On t'a donné un coup sur la tête ? Eh, Ipomée ?  
‒ Pourquoi vous m'appelez comme ça ! cria-t-elle.  
‒ Bhé tu ne t'appelle pas Ipomée ? interrogea le garçon à présent confus.  
‒ Non ! Moi c'est Salvia !  
‒ Hein ?  
Mais une autre porte s'ouvrit et le chrosome qu'il recherchait entra. Il tenait sous son bras la petite en rouge qui secouait ses jambes et martelait l'arrière train de son ravisseur avec ces petits poings. Elle avait dû perdre sa seringue. Keith laissa échapper un cri de surprise et braqua son arme sur l'ennemi.  
‒ Ha ! J'ai la petite, j'ai la petite ! Tu ne l'as pas ! AH ! ricanai le kidnappeur.  
Delta arriva par derrière et lui assena un violent coup de foreuse dans le haut du dos. La Petite Sœur roula sur le sol dallé et le chrosome mourut sur le champ. Opium se précipita dans les bras de son protecteur.  
‒ Ça va c'est fini, tu n'as plus à avoir peur, dit-il d'une voix douce.  
‒ J'ai pas peur ! Je suis contente de te retrouver ! répliqua l'enfant.  
Il sourit. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à la fille habillée de violet qui sortait de derrière une caisse. Aconit s'exclama :  
‒ Salvia ! On t'a retrouvé !  
‒ Tu n'étais pas au théâtre ? demanda l'asiatique.  
‒ Si, mais j'ai décidé d'aider monsieur Keith ! C'est le protecteur d'Opium, tu sais ? Il est gentil il nous a fait faire du manège avec Delta !  
‒ C'est vrai ? demanda l'enfant en violet.  
‒ Oui ! Viens Salvia ! Si tu te fais soigner par Delta et que tu remontes à la surface avec madame Tenenbaum, Keith pourra rentrer à sa maison ! expliqua la gamine rouge.  
‒ Et même que à la surface tu trouveras un prince charmant ! ajouta celle en bleu.  
Salvia mit un temps avant d'accepter enfin. Puis Keith demanda à Opium :  
‒ Mais comment elle s'appelle ? Ipomée ou Salvia ?  
‒ Elle, s'est Salvia !  
‒ Et Ipomée ?  
‒ C'est sa jumelle !  
Le garçon se donna un coup de paume sur son front.  
‒ Mais oui bien sûr !  
Ils cherchèrent alors Ipomée, faisant tous les couloirs du _Tea Garden_, mais rien à part des cadavres de chrosomes et de Daddies. Ils retournèrent alors dans la salle aux grands arbres ou les attendait effectivement la dernière Petite Sœur d'Arcadie. Elle s'était cachée dans une petite grotte après avoir réussi à échapper aux hommes défigurés.  
On les emmena jusqu'à une manche à air. Delta soigna les sœurs jumelles et les envoya à Tenenbaum par le trou dont le bord décoré faisait penser à un soleil.  
Ensuite, ils repartirent pour l'Atlantic Express.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Game over

Ils durent faire un détour par le pavillon médical pour atteindre le sas menant au _Bienvenu à Rapture_. Une bande de chrosomes leurs étaient tombé dessus à _la Dent du Dandy_ et Keith s'était pris plusieurs mauvais coups. Le voilà qui boitait un peu et qui ne pouvait plus porter sa Petite Sœur, tant ses côtes lui faisait mal. D'ailleurs, Opium lui tenait gentiment la main et le tirait doucement. Delta restait derrière lui pour surveiller ses arrières, transportant toujours l'autre fillette.  
‒ Ça va monsieur Keith ? s'inquiéta Opium.  
‒ Oui… oui t'en fais pas…  
Ils descendirent des escaliers, traversèrent des couloirs, remontèrent des escaliers… Le chemin en était interminable. Et la douleur de Keith n'arrangeait rien.  
Delta eu bon cœur et le fit arrêter pour donner une trousse de soin à la Petite Sœur afin qu'elle le soigne. Elle n'était pas très délicate et arracha quelques cris au garçon, mais il se sentait déjà mieux.  
Le groupe pu reprendre sa marche tranquillement. Les chrosomes ne venaient plus dans cet endroit, il n'y avait plus rien pour eux ici.  
La mélodie grave retentit un peu plus loin. Le cœur du jeune homme se mit à battre la chamade la dernière Petite Sœur, sa clef de sortie, n'était plus très loin. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de son but. Bientôt il serait de retour dans sa chambre.  
Au milieu des tables renversées sur les serpentins et les confettis, la fillette piquait un cadavre de sa grande seringue. Un scaphandrier à huit hublots l'accompagnait et sa foreuse était éclaboussée de sang. Il se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants.  
‒ Il ne m'a pas l'air commode celui-là, marmonna Keith.  
Delta lui répondit affirmativement par un grognement bref qui résonna dans son casque.  
L'enfant se releva et but l'Adam de la victime, puis elle regarda les étrangers en s'essuyant la bouche. Elle leur sourit en voyant qu'il y avait deux de ses collègues. Le garçon commença à avancer vers elle mais son Big Daddy l'écarta, beuglant rageusement, près à leur foncer dessus.  
‒ Vraiment pas commode ! rajouta le jeune homme, un peu nerveux.  
Il eut pour reflexe de serrer plus fort son arme et de la lever un peu, et ceci eut l'effet d'un signal pour l'adversaire. Les huit hublots s'allumèrent de rouge et il fonça sur le garçon qui se mit à hurler. Delta, qui était plus rapide que les autres Big Daddies, s'était élancé pour le défendre. Il se prit le coup de plein fouet, manquant de faire lâcher Aconit dans son dos. Keith tira sur l'attaquant. Celui-ci laissa échapper un cri étouffé. Un deuxième tir le fit reculer d'un pas. Le scaphandrier allié profita de la déconcentration de l'ennemi pour le charger avec sa foreuse en marche.  
Opium et Aconit encourageaient leur protecteur, certaines de leur réussite. La petite en rouge tirait de temps en temps sur la chemise du garçon pour qu'il n'oublie pas de reculer. Un coup de perceuse géante et s'en était fini de lui. Il lui tira dans l'arrière du genou, et la bête de métal tomba à terre. L'autre put en profiter pour lui enfoncer le casque dans le crâne. Le Big Daddy mourut avec un dernier râle résonnant.  
‒ Oh la vache ! Coriace celui-là ! Et de mauvais poil ! souffla Keith.  
Il s'essuya le front, puis se tourna vers la Petite Sœur hébétée, habillée d'une robe jaune à poix vert et dont les cheveux roux étaient tressés. Opium accourue vers elle et sautilla.  
‒ On t'a trouvé ! On t'a trouvé !  
‒ Oui vous m'avez trouvé mais…  
‒ Monsieur Keith va pouvoir rentrer chez lui ! Hein, Delta ! Hein ? la coupa Opium.  
Le scaphandrier acquiesça d'un brame bref.  
‒ Je ne comprends pas, fit la gamine exaspérée.  
‒ Écoute, Datura, monsieur Keith ne peut rentrer chez lui que si il nous trouvait toutes et que Delta nous soigne ! expliqua Opium.  
La petite ouvrit la bouche, muette.  
Aconit ajouta :  
‒ Fais toi soigner par Delta ! Je le ferais juste après toi ! On rejoindra madame Tenenbaum ensemble si tu veux !  
Datura était un peu perdu.  
‒ Sinon les méchants monsieurs vont te manger parce que tu n'as plus de monsieur B. et que tu seras toute seule ! renchérie la fille en rouge.  
‒ Oui ! On part toute ! On est les dernières qui restent encore ! termina l'autre en bleu.  
La Petite Sœur fut contrainte d'accepter et elle suivit Delta jusqu'à une manche à air, où, comme toute les autres, elle fut soignée. Avant d'entrer, elle regarda Aconit.  
‒ A ton tour ! J'veux pas y aller toute seule !  
‒ D'accord !  
Le Big Daddy la fit descendre dans ses bras et lui caressa la joue du bout de ses gros doigts. Elle lui sourit et il posa sa main sur le petit front. À son tour, Aconit brilla comme une étoile, éblouissant les deux protecteurs. Keith rouvrit les yeux et vit l'enfant secouant sa queue de cheval d'une main. Ses grands yeux marron et paisibles se posèrent un moment sur lui puis se détournèrent vers Delta. Elle lui fit signe d'approcher et il se pencha. La fillette se mit sur la pointe des pieds, tendit le cou et embrassa le casque du scaphandrier. Celui-ci fit ce qui ressemblait à un rire doux et donna une nouvelle caresse sur le visage de la petite. Puis les deux gamines grimpèrent dans la manche à air. Les deux protecteurs se retournèrent pour repartir mais Aconit refit apparition.  
‒ Opium !  
La robe rouge virevolta.  
‒ On t'attend toutes chez madame Tenenbaum ! Fais vite ! Et rentre bien monsieur Keith !  
‒ Merci ! répondit celui-ci.  
La fillette fit un signe de main avec un sourire et vint prendre la main de Keith.

Ils n'eurent qu'un long couloir à traverser puis une grande salle qui devait servir à accueillir les gens à l'époque. Et enfin, la bathysphère leur apparue. Keith ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa vue. Il allait enfin pouvoir retourner chez lui. Elle l'attendait là, ouverte, prête à partir.  
Delta donna une tape amicale dans le dos du garçon qui vacilla. Il se mit à rire, jusqu'à même pousser un hurlement de joie.  
‒ Oh mon Dieu, enfin !  
Il se tourna vers Delta :  
‒ Merci énormément ! Tu verras je te jouerais bien !  
L'homme de métal fit un grognement d'interrogation.  
‒ Heu, laisse.  
‒ Alors ça y est tu vas partir ? fit Opium.  
‒ Oui, grâce à Delta, Tenenbaum, Sinclair et vous toutes ! Merci beaucoup !  
Elle lui sourit pour toute réponse.  
Le jeune homme entra dans la navette et regarda comment tout cela marchait.  
‒ Je crois avoir compris comment ça marche ! Je vais y aller, je ne vais pas vous faire perdre de temps ! Au revoir Delta ! Au revoir Opium ! Je ne vous oublierais jamais !  
Delta lui fit un signe de la main, et la petite l'imita. Keith appuya sur un bouton et la porte commença à se fermer. Il put voir, par la fenêtre qui arrivait à sa hauteur, Delta se précipiter pour attraper Opium. Mais celle-ci avait réussi à se faufiler à l'intérieur de la bathysphère. La porte claqua, l'engin allait partir.  
‒ Opium ! s'écria Keith.  
Elle sera sa taille dans ses bras.  
‒ Je veux rester avec toi monsieur Keith !  
‒ Mais tu ne peux pas !  
La navette fut comme aspirer vers le haut à une vitesse stupéfiante. Keith, qui avait fermé les yeux, ne sentait plus le sol sous ses pieds, ni même les paroies, mais il tenait fermement la Petite Sœur pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.  
Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle à la surface ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Et où allait cette bathysphère folle ?  
Keith avait mal à la tête, ses oreilles sifflèrent. Il serait l'enfant de plus en plus fort et elle faisait de même. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de la fillette tout près de sa figure. Ses yeux scintillant étaient plongés dans les siens, et leurs lèvres se touchèrent.  
Tout à coup, une violente bourrasque de vent s'engouffra dans leur piège, et fit tout exploser.

Keith sombrait dans le noir, sûrement depuis plusieurs heures. Peut-être plusieurs jours, qui sait ? Depuis combien de temps était-il allongé ?  
En effet, il s'entait une paroi dure dans son dos et des fils entre ses doigts. Il avait du mal à respirer, il avait comme un poids sur le ventre.  
Il se mit à gémir, tandis qu'il commençait à entendre les oiseaux piailler. Un gémissement lui répondit.  
Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux il était dans son jardin, allongé par terre, et la pluie commençait à tomber.  
Mais le plus surprenant fut de voir une jeune fille de son âge, habillée d'une robe rouge, reposer à moitié sur lui. Elle leva la tête vers lui, écartant d'une main ses cheveux noirs pour libérer la vue à des yeux bleus-gris.  
Keith ouvrit grand ses yeux, totalement stupéfié. Non seulement Opium était dans son monde mais en plus…

‒ Mais… T'es la fille des journaux-télé qui à disparue ! s'écria le garçon.

‒ Monsieur Keith… gémissait-elle avec un sourire.


End file.
